


Kinktober 2020

by Marlene_bby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Angst, Bondage, Collars, Communication, Corruption, Crying, Demons, Dubious Consent, Edging, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene_bby/pseuds/Marlene_bby
Summary: Ch.1: Ten/Jaemin - Joker (choose your own)Ch.2: Hendery/Taeyong - Glory HoleCh.3: Taeil/Haechan - Safewords (fluff/no actual smut)Ch.4: Johnny/Jaemin - EdgingCh.5: Ten/Taeyong/Kun - DemonCh.6: Doyoung/Kun - RobotsCh.7: Lucas/Mark/Hendery - SpitroastingCh.8: Taeyong/Xiaojun - Face fucking
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Na Jaemin/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	1. Joker

**Author's Note:**

> Ten/Jaemin  
> Tags: face slapping, leash and collar, name calling (brat), rough sex/treatment, hair pulling
> 
> Jaemin likes to rile Ten up.

The harsh sound of a slap almost echoes in the room and Jaemin let's a smirk spread onto his lips even tho it brings a new sting of pain.

Ten looks angry and he must really be out of his temper to hit this strong. So strong Jaemin tastes blood from where his lips split open. He doesn't care th, not when he still didn't got what he wants.  
He still doesn't being manhandled and fucked into next week by Ten.

"That's all hyung? I thought you said you gonna put me in place" Jaemin tuts and there is a dangerous glint in Ten's eyes, a brief warning before he forcefully tugs on the leash attached to Jaemin's collar, pulling Jaemin down so hard his chin hits the carpeted floor with a thud, teeth knocking together.

"Shut up you fucking brat" Ten spits. Jaemin is dizzy for a moment, awkwardly kneeling and leaning forward in a forced position, only coming to it when Ten gets behind him to raise his hips, put his ass on display. Ten doesn't hesitate to pull the buttplug Jaemin has out, oddly careful, given the situation, and for a second Jaemin is reminded: they are just playing a scene. "Silent now, Nana? Where is that sharp tongue, huh?" Ten says and that bring Jaemin back to their play.

"I still don't feel like I learned anything" Jaemin answers, a weak comeback, undoubtedly, but it's enough, because with the next breath Jaemin makes, Ten pushes inside him, just to pull out immediately and slam back inside again.

Jaemin lets out a long moan and pushes his ass back for more, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Ten grabs a handful of his hair to pull his head up.

"That's it Nana. Whine for hyung like the good boy you are"


	2. Gloryhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendery/Taeyong  
> Tags: gloryhole, blowjob

Reaching up, Hendery grabs the top of the thin stall wall just so he can support himself better, have a better angle as he trusts into the dick size hole and into the mouth on the other side that is just as eager to get more of him.

Hendery moans as sinful tongue swirls around the head of his cock, before a hot mouth engulfs him fully, obscene gagging noises coming from the other side of the wall.

"I'm so close, fuck" Hendery hisses out with a breath, pressing his face into the wall as his orgasm approaches, but whoever is on the other side just keeps working on him not at all bothered about the warning. "Fuck" Hendery curses and he sees splashes of color as he cums, down the stranger's throat.

He cums so hard he feels like almost melting and when the person on the other side lets his dick slip out of his mouth, Hendery can't help a whine, already missing the warmth.

It's fairly awkward after. He takes a few minutes to regain his bearings then pull up his pants and fix his clothing. He hears noises from the other side but tries to not let and leaves first, without a clue about the person who gave him the blowjob of his life.

As he gets back to the practice room, he is immediately met with Ten's grin.

"Found it?" Ten asks, but probably doesn't need an answer. Hendery is pretty sure that against his best efforts he still looks fucked up. He just nods. Ten's smile widens as he turns around. "Good. Yongie hyung is the best" he sing-song as he leaves. 

Was that really Taeyong? Hendery is dumbfounded.


	3. Safewords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil/Haechan
> 
> no smut in this one
> 
> Haechan is ready to teach his hyung.

Taeil runs his hand over the bunched up rope and looks up at Haechan a bit hesitantly.

"So uh... how did you learn to tie people up?" he asks and Haechan shrugs, slumping down onto the bed in front of Taeil.

"Internet" he explains easily. Taeil nods and loos back down to the rope. He has so many more questions, but he already feels a bit overwhelmed. "Ask away hyung, it's okay to have questions" Haechan tells him, voice gentle. Taeil takes a breath.

"How... uh... why did Johnny know you can uh... help me?" he ends up asking and when he looks up Haechan has a brow raised as to say "do you really wanna know that?" and there is a long moment of silence before it's Haechan's turn to sigh.

"I sometimes practice on Johnny hyung" he shares, trying to fake nonchalance, but it's a bit odd for Taeil, like the younger is afraid of judgement. Like Taeil wasn't the one who came to his dongseang to get tied up with rope. "But uh... I was thinking about questions about the thing. You know, the bondage"

Right, Taeil nods, attention back on the rope. He fiddles it for a bit, bending it and rolling it between his fingers, imagining it against his skin.

"How do I know I'm really into it?" Taeil asks after a bit of thinking, not looking up this time, lost in the feeling as he wraps the rope around his wrist a bit.

'Well... you are interested, right?" Haechan asks and continues after an agreeing nod from Taeil. "That's the first step. You'll not really know until you try it. And if it turns out you aren't enjoying it as you thought you would, you can always use a safe word and I'll free you as soon as I can. Do you know what a safe word is?"

Taeil nods. He knows. He read up about thes whole thing beforehand, made a small research before working up the courage to approach Haechan.

"I've read about it, but if you could explain again-" he stops mid-sentence, because it feels a bit stupid, but Haechan doesn't seem to judge him, rather he jumps on the opportunity to talk.

"Safe words are for your mental and physical safety in a situation where sentences might be hard to form. You can tell me with one word that you want things to stop without having to explain why. I like to use a color system. It uses colors as safe words. Green is okay, go on. Yellow is a middle one, for when you wanna maybe slow down, but not stop entirely and red is a full stop, no questions asked"

It's a lot of information to take in and Taeil must get lost in it because he is pulled back to reality by Haechan's hand touching his.

"What's your color now hyung?" Haechan asks and Taeil shakes his head at first, not ready for joking, but when he looks up there is only seriousness in Haechan's eyes.

"I think I'm red" he says and Haechan nods with a smile, before grabbing the ropes and pulling them away from Taeil to set them out of sight.

"That's fine. Wanna grab some food? You pay"

Taeil shakes his head in disbelief. Will he really let this brat tie him up?


	4. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny/Jaemin  
> tags: edging, blowjob, mommy kink, coming untouched
> 
> Johnny is the best baby boy for his mommy.

Johnny cries out loud as Jaemin's hot mouth leaves his cock, his orgasm so close yet still out of reach.

"Shh baby, it's okay" Jaemin whispers, watching Johnny's whole body twitch. Johnny's muscles contract again and again, a sheer layer of sweat glistening on his skin, eyes shut, teeth clamped and fists clenching at his sides as he fights his instinct to reach out and touch himself.

It goes on for minutes and Jaemin observes him patiently, enjoying the sight as Johnny calms himself down again, for the fifth time today.

"So good baby" Jaemin coos and waits until Johnny opens his eyes and they make eye contact. "So good for mommy" the younger goes on as he gently pats Johnny's thigh, his hand inching towards Johnny's cock again.

"Can we go one more sweetheart? I promise to let you cum after."

Johnny looks at him with tears in his eyes but nods, body tensing up once again as Jaemin wraps his hand around his shaft to start pumping him up and down in a lazy pace.

Johnny heaves a heavy sigh, fists balling up again and Jaemin can't help a smile as he watches him fight his arousal, just because he wants to be good for him. Wants to be a good boy and only cum when he is allowed.

It doesn't take long, Johnny is at the breaking point again very quick and this time when Jaemin let's go of Johnny's dick, fat tears roll down the older's face.  
"Mommy, please. It hurts. Please" Johnny begs and Jaemin enjoys his struggling only a moment more before leaning down to Johnny ear.

"Cum sweetheart. You were a really good boy" he says and of course Johnny, always the best baby boy, cums with a bitten back shout. Untouched. Vision blacking out from the force of it.

Jaemin holds him through it, gently caressing his hair and whispering praises into his ear.


	5. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Taeyong/Kun  
> tags: dub-con, restraints, anal sex, loss of virginity, angels and demons, not human dick, corruption
> 
> Two "innocent" angels have fun with an "unlucky" demon

Kun can't help but groan at the feeling of small, smooth hands running up and down his exposed body, feeling up his muscles, but promptly avoiding his dick.

"Do you think it's gonna feel good?" One of the angels, small and silver haired, asks looking at Kun's crotch, his hand hesitantly caressing at Kun's thigh.

Kun really would want to reach out and put the angel's hand onto his hard on, but his arms are tied behind his back and there is a cloth in his mouth to stop him from talking.

"It's fine Yongie, that's why I prepared both of us" the other angel talks, he is pretty delicate as well, but unlike his friend, has ebony black hair. He seems braver too, because he runs his hand down Kun's abdomen and touches his dick with tender fingers. "It's not like I imagined it tho" he notes. "It's bigger and the ridges are a bit... intimidating" he confesses but still fits his hand around Kun's shaft. Kun lets out a sound, muffled by the cloth, and moves his hip upwards a bit to encourage the angel.

The blonde, Yongie apparently, looks up into Kun's eyes for a second then back down onto his cock.

"I think he likes it when we touch him" Yongie says and his friend just hums in agreement before looking up at Kun himself.

"Don't you wanna taste him? Look he made some juice for you too" the black haired angel says, all the while looking into Kun's eyes and Kun really wants to tell him how much of a filthy sinner he is at that moment.

The blonde angel looks at Kun's cock and the beading pre cum on the tip and for a minute, Kun is sure he'll back off before he leans in and sticks his tongue out to lap at Kun's slit.

The demon sees stars at the small touch already, the absurdity of a creature this pure that near his dick already enough to bring him embarrassingly close to an orgasm and when Yongie takes his groan as encouragement and opens his mouth to suck Kun's cockhead inside, Kun can't help but buck his hips up. It surprises the angel, Kun's dick sliding into his mouth only halfway before it hits the opening of his throat and Yongie pulls back coughing.

The other angel lets out a giggle as he gently cradles the blonde's head.

"Easy there" he says, but leans in himself, much more careful. He holds Kun's gips down as he begins to suck him and Kun swears he can see heaven like that.  
The angel's tongue is sinful and Kun's hands ache to move and grip on his black hair, to force his cock just a bit deeper into the angel's mouth, but he can only struggle against his restraints as the pleasure grows in his lower abdomen.

He almost cums, but the black haired angel seems smarter than that and stops just before Kun could tip over the edge, letting Kun's ridged cock out of his mouth with a wet pop, leaving him twitching and whining for more.

"Why don't you go first, Taeyong?" The black haired angel asks his friend after swiping salvia away from his mouth.

"I don't... I don't know Ten" Taeyong answers, but lets Ten pull him closer and guide him to straddle the demon's lap.

"C'mon, you enjoyed when I fingered you, right?" Ten encourages and Kun feels his dick slide between Taeyong's asscheeks, his crack is already wet with some kind of lube. Kun tries to move, but Ten is holding him down.

"Then you are gonna like him even better" Ten exclaims and with steady hands, guides Kun's cock to the other angel's hole. Kun needs serious self control not to cum just like that, especially when Taeyong let's out a sinful moan and sinks all the way down on Kun's cock.

"Oh God. Ten. The demon is deflowering me. He is inside me. I'm so filthy" Taeyong cries out in a high pitched voice and Kun can finally move freely as Ten lets his grip up from Kun's hips.

Kun raises himself slow at first, but quickens the pace fast when Taeyong's hole gives no resistance at all.  
The angel moans above him, his arms flailing around for a second before he leans forward and finds purchase on Kun's horns.

Ten watches them with a wicked smirk, enjoying the show he prepared so well.


	6. Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun/Doyoung  
> Tags: robots, crying, angst

Kun fucks into Doyoung with slow, languid movements while he covers his face, jaw and neck with feather light kisses. Doyoung moans with each thrust, gripping the sheets, lost in the tender moment.

"I love you Kun" Doyoung says, voice low and a bit broken as he chokes up with tears right after uttering the words. "I love you" he repeats, tears rolling down his cheek. Kun offers him a gentle smile.

"I love you too" he answers, but there is sadness in his voice. Or maybe Doyoung wants him to have feeling behind his words.

The thing is, Kun is an android. A robot only made for sex. An artificial intelligence that Doyoung got to know in this same hotel months ago, someone or rather something that made him come back again and again and again.

Kun leans down to kiss him on the lips as he wraps a hand around Doyoung's cock and Doyoung just then realizes how close he is to his orgasm. He gasps through his tears and cries out in pleasure as Kun works his hand expertly, knowing very well how to make Doyoung feel good, fucking into Doyoung slow but steady, rubbing him inside all the best ways.

"I love you so much" Kun repeats as he speeds up just a little bit, moaning in sync with Doyoung. He buries his face into the curve of Doyoung's neck and litters kisses there until the tension breaks and they both cum with moans of their own.

Doyoung can't stop his crying even then. Why couldn't he fall in love with someone real?


	7. Spitroasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas/Mark/Hendery  
> Tags: spitroasting, oral sex
> 
> Mark has a birthday wish.

"Happy birthday, I guess" Lucas laughs as he holds his dick to Mark's mouth. Mark rolls his eyes at him, but he takes Lucas' member into his mouth right after, no hesitation.

"I found it" the voice of Hendery comes from an other room, and then he appears in the door, waving a pack of condoms like it's some kind of throphy. Mark looks up at him, Lucas' cock still in his mouth, and when he makes eyecontact with Hendery the younger curses. "Fucking hell, that looks obscene bro" he notes and Mark makes a face as he pulls off of Lucas.

"Dude... don't 'bro' me when you are about to fuck me" he says with a whine. Lucas takes this opportunity to tap his dick against Mark cheek, just to mess with him and also get his attention back. Mark sends him a glare too, but goes back to suckle on Lucas' dick neverthless.

Hendery manages to open the packet and not drop the lubed up condom to the floor, which is a definiative plus, then - "Finally" Mark thinks - he takes his place behind Mark, pushing two fingers inside his hole, just to tease and also double check if Mark is loose enough. Mark makes a noise around Lucas and slightly wiggles his butt, making Hendery chuckle, before he lines up and pushes inside with one go.

"Ready?" Lucas asks after a few seconds passed and when Mark looks up at him and nods - dick in mouth and all - he guides his hand to the back of Mark's head to keep him steady as he pulls out slightly and trusts back inside. Hendery mimics his motion.

They build up a pace, gentle at first to let Mark get used to the different sensations, but soon he is begging for more by pushing his ass back and looking up at Lucas with teary eyes.

"You want more baby?" Lucas asks, quickening his pace, making Mark gag and choke as his ckock hits the back of Mark's throat. 

Soon Mark is pliant, nothing but a doll for them to use. A moaning mess between their cocks.


	8. Face fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong/Xiaojun  
> Tags: face fucking, humiliation

"Oh my god hyung" Xiaojun exclaims as he looks down at Taeyong, spread out on the bed. "You look fucking filthy" he reaches down between Taeyong's legs, the older not protesting, not even moving at all as Xiaojun swipes a finger over his hole, pushes in a bit even, then brings his hand back up in front of his face. "Did everyone fuck you or what? Your hole is dripping" Taeyong makes a noise at that and shuts his eyes momentarily and Xiaojun smirks as he reaches down again, using two fingers this time to play with Taeyong's used rim. "You are so loose, I think I could fit my fist inside you and you wouldn't even notice it" he teases again and Taeyong answers with a whine and by moving his hip in a weak attempt to get Xiaojun to do more. 

Xiaojun just laughs.

"Oh my god, you don t think I'll fuck a cumdump hole like this, do you?" he says as he removes his fingers yet again and wipes them clean on the sheets next to Taeyong. Taeyong opens his eyes to look at him, a begging expression on his face which makes Xiaojun chuckle again. 

"You are suck a whore hyung. So useless" he taunts as he walks around the bed to where Taeyong's head is. "But maybe you can still get me off with your mouth, hm?" he asks and Taeyong is so ready, his jaw goes slack as soon as Xiaojun touches his chin. The younger laughs and with his free hand he pulls his briefs down to free his cock.

Taeyong somehow manages to wiggle himself up on the bed so his head almost hangs down the edge, giving Xiaojun a perfect angle to use his mouth.  
Xiajoun doesn't hesitate. He brings his hand to Taeyong's throat at the same time as he pushes inside his mouth with one move. Taeyong gags, his throat fighting the intrusion only for a few seconds before he relaxes and Xiaojun can pull back and thrust inside again.

He chooses a quick pace - Taeyong is used to the rough treatment anyways - and only focuses on his own pleasure. Under his palm he feels his dick move in Taeyong's throat which just adds to his pleasure and it takes only a few minutes until he stops, lodging his dick deep inside Taeyong's pliant body and cums. He leaves Taeyong on the bed, heaving, cum trickling from the corner of his mouth, bit his face in a perfect expression of bliss.


End file.
